Life in Technicolor
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Fanfic especial por el año nuevo. Feliz 2016 a todos! Neko decide pasar el año nuevo con Matt y estar junto a el por su cumpleaños pero el destino tiene otro plan para ella, que pasara con Neko? podrá reencontrarse con Matt antes de la medianoche? Lo sabran en este fanfic :) Dejen Reviews! Pareja: Matt x Neko
1. Regalo de año nuevo

Nota: Este es un mini-fanfic *ejem* es decir, fanfic…basado en un Doujinshi navideño de Hetalia.

Aunque el Doujinshi es Yaoi…em…prefiero escribir un fanfic hetero de Death Note basado en ese Doujinshi :3

En fin, espero que les guste! Dejen reviews… _ **Feliz año nuevo**_ :D

Por cierto, el fanfic va dedicado a Matt Jeevas por su cumpleaños que es el dia 1 de Enero :3. Yo sé que es ese día porque…lo vi en una página de D.A que mostraba las fechas de cumpleaños de los personajes así que no se fíen mucho por Wikia xD

En los capítulos iré poniendo fragmentos de la canción "Life in Technicolor" de Coldplay.

Pareja: Matt x Neko (OC)

Ubicación: New York, Porque? Porque YOLO

* * *

Capitulo 1: Regalo de año nuevo.

 _There's a wild wind blowing_ _  
_ _Down the corner of my street_ _  
_ _Every night there the headlights are glowing_

 _(_ _Hay un salvaje viento que sopla_ _  
_ _por la esquina de mi calle_ _  
_ _cada noche que los faros brillan)_

Era invierno aquella tarde en Enero, fecha? Primero de Enero. Neko se encontraba en su casa jugando "Just Dance" un juego de baile que le había regalado su novio, Matt por navidad ese año, estaba entretenida bailando una canción J-Pop que se olvido que alguien tocaba la puerta de su casa, por un momento lo ignoro pero despues el golpe fue un poco más fuerte.

-QUE? YA VOY!-Grito Neko molesta, puso pausa al juego y camino a la puerta, la abrió encontrándose con Matt, su novio-MATT! Que haces aquí?-

-Hola Neko-Dijo el chico gamer nerviosamente-P-Puedo pasar? Espero que no te este interrumpiendo en algo importante-

-Claro que no!-Dijo Neko haciéndose a un lado-Adelante, pasa…-

Matt entro y vio la televisión encendida mostrando el juego "Just Dance", Neko cerró la puerta, camino hacia su novio y se sentaron juntos en el sofá. Por unos minutos ninguno dijo nada, ninguno hablo hasta que Matt fue el primero en hablar para cortar el silencio.

-Oye Neko, no te olvidas de algo?-Pregunto Matt con un deje de curiosidad a su novia. Neko estuvo pensando que se había olvidado últimamente.

-No, no me olvido de na…-Se detuvo al recordar el motivo de la visita de Matt-Ah! Ya se porque viniste a verme jejeje…Feliz cumpleaños, Matt-

-Gracias Neko, y…bueno…ya que es mi cumpleaños y también falta poco para que se festeje el año nuevo me preguntaba si tenias algún regalo para darme-Dijo Matt

-Em…Si! Si tengo uno pero, vas a recibirlo a medianoche-Dijo Neko riéndose-el regalo es un beso-

-Que? Solo un beso?-Pregunto Matt desilusionado

-Claro que si, o que pensabas que iba a darte pervertido?-Pregunto Neko molesta-como sea, hasta entonces tendrás que esperar hasta la medianoche para que pueda darte tu regalo-

-Waaah, no es justo-Protesto Matt. Pasaron un rato conversando hasta que Matt se tuvo que ir, le aviso a Neko que se verían a la media noche para ver la caída de la esfera en la calle Time Square, cuando Matt se fue Neko se sentó en el sofá y decidió continuar el juego pero antes de que pudiera seguirlo vio una rajadura en la pared de la sala.

- _Que raro, eso ya estaba antes o que?-_ Pensó Neko mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la rajadura para ver que pasaba, se acerco a verla pero en ese momento una luz blanca salio de la rajadura de la pared haciendo que Neko retrocediera.

La pared se abrió mostrando una especie de portal de luz blanca, Neko estaba dudando si debía cruzar el portal o si tenia que quedarse en su casa…no se contuvo mas tiempo, tomo su celular y decidió cruzar el portal, no sabia a donde la llevaría solo esperaba que fuera un lugar mágico o sorprendente.

* * *

Cruzo la rajadura que seguía iluminada por la luz blanca, Neko entrecerró los ojos al salir de esta, cuando los abrió del todo vio que estaba en un pasillo de azulejos blancos y las paredes tenían algunas ventanas. Neko no tenía ni la menor idea en donde estaba, en su mente tenía 2 cosas por hacer:

1) Caminar por ese raro pasillo para ver a donde la llevaba

2) Salir por donde vino

Eligio la 2da opción pero cuando quiso volver la rajadura en el suelo había desaparecido completamente, se había esfumado. Neko se arrodillo y comenzó a golpear el piso para encontrar otra rajadura pero no encontró nada, en ese momento sonó su celular y no le quedo otra opción más que atenderlo.

* * *

*Conversación telefónica, Neko/Matt (N.C y M)*

N.C: Matt?

M: Neko, donde estas? Se supone que nos íbamos a encontrar hace unas horas…aun estás en tu casa? Que paso?

N.C: Etto…N-No sé cómo explicártelo Matt…

M: Responde, donde estas?

N.C: Y que quieres que te diga? Yo no tengo ni la menor idea de donde estoy!

M: Bien, dame una descripción entonces.

N.C: Oke, am…estoy en un pasillo con unas ventanas y el suelo es de azulejos blancos, eso es todo lo que puedo decir pero, hay algo que quiero saber

M: Que?

N.C: Acaso mi casa esconde un universo, dimensión paralela o yo que mierda se?

M: No metas excusas, Neko! Si no vienes en 10 minutos voy a ir yo mismo a buscarte

N.C: NO ES UNA…

Neko detuvo la conversación porque escucho un ruido, unos gritos, venían del fondo del pasillo. Se preocupo y quiso saber que pasaba, aun tenía el celular en la mano mientras caminaba hacia el fondo del pasillo.

M: Neko, NEKO! Estas ahí?

N.C: Aaah…T-Te llamo mas tarde.

*Fin de la conversación telefónica*

* * *

Neko cortó la llamada, guardo su teléfono celular y empezó a caminar para encontrar quien había causado los gritos.


	2. Wammy's House

Capitulo 2: Wammy's House

 _As a cold war coming on the radio I heard  
baby, it's a violent world! _

_Oh, love, don't let me go!  
Won't you take me where the streetlights glow? _

_(Hay una guerra fría que se viene  
en la radio lo oí  
bebe, es un mundo violento_

 _oh amor, no me dejes ir_  
 _no me lleves donde las luces de la ciudad brillan?)_

Neko siguió caminando despacio y trato de pensar si estuvo en ese sitio antes pero al parecer nada de ese extraño lugar figuraba en su memoria. A medida que caminaba los gritos se hacían más audibles, Neko no entendía o mejor dicho, seguía sin saber donde se encontraba y porque rayos había tantos gritos.

La Otaku llego a una sala estaba algo vacía, pero aun seguía escuchando gritos y…ahora risas? Porque? Que estaba pasando? Giro la cabeza a la izquierda y pudo ver una puerta semi abierta, tal vez si se asomaba un poco al exterior encontraría la fuente de los gritos y las risas.

Pudo ver que afuera se encontraban unos chicos jugando, no tendrían más de 14 o 15 años según Neko, miro detalladamente a cada uno de ellos hasta que reconoció a 1 que estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con lo que parecía ser un PSP rojo…era Matt! Que hacia ahí? Neko se quedo mirándolo por unos 10 segundos, segundos que duraron poco ya que Matt levanto la mirada y Neko se asusto y se escondió detrás de la pared.

- _D_ - _Dios Mio! Que fue eso?_ -Pensó Neko respirando agitadamente, asomo su cabeza por una de las ventanas, pudo ver que Matt se levantaba y se dirigía a ella-SHIT!-

Comenzó a correr rápidamente para evitar ser alcanzada por Matt pero él la venia siguiendo detrás pidiéndole que se detuviera pero Neko no le hizo caso, en el camino sin querer se choco con un chico que Neko reconoció enseguida.

-Auch, ten más cuidado tonto!-Grito el chico levantándose del suelo, Neko quiso ayudarlo pero se negó-Puedo solo…gracias-

-Sí, de nada-Respondió Neko con sarcasmo y vio al chico a los ojos-WT…? M-Mello?-

-Qué? Como sabes mi nombre?-Pregunto Mello. Neko iba a responder pero escucho a Matt llamarla y empezó a correr otra vez, mientras corría Neko saco su celular y llamo a Matt **_(Autora: Al Matt de la otra dimensión, dah ¬_¬…lo sé, es confuso -_-)_**

- _El numero que ha marcado no se encuentra disponible_ -Dijo la contestadora, Neko no tuvo otra alternativa más que dejar un mensaje de voz.

-Matt, Matt! Soy yo, Neko…c-creo que me vieron. Quiero irme a casa!-Dijo Neko por el mensaje de voz, miro hacia atrás y Matt cada vez se acercaba mas a ella-T-Tengo que irme! Adiós-

-OYE, ESPERA!-Matt logro detener a la chica castaña tomándola de la manga de su remera blanca

-Que quieres?-Pregunto Neko-Aléjate de mí! En serio, aléjate de mí si sabes lo que te conviene…-

-No me voy a ir hasta que me respondas una pregunta-Le dijo Matt-Quiero saber quién eres? Porque me estabas espiando?-

-En primer lugar, no te estaba espiando-Respondió Neko zafándose del agarre de Matt un poco molesta-Llegue aquí "mágicamente" o no lo sé pero…no te estaba espiando. Segundo, me llamo Neko-

-Ok, "Neko"-Dijo Matt haciendo unas comillas con los dedos-Y de dónde vienes? Digo por curiosidad y para saber algo más de ti-

-No puedo responder eso, si te lo digo no me creerías-Respondió Neko-Escucha, tu cómo te llamas?-

-Mail, Mail Jeevas-Respondió Matt-Como sea…un gusto conocerte Neko-

-Neh, el gusto es mio-Bromeo la Fujoshi-Ok, Mail…sabes dónde estoy, cierto? Por favor se sincero!-

-Em, está bien?-Dijo Matt-Estas en…en Wammy's House-

Neko enseguida recordó y supo donde estaba, estaba en el lugar en el que creció su novio cuando era niño y ahora estaba hablando con él en ese mismo momento! Claro que ese chico aun no sabía que ella en el futuro seria su novia, por ahora no debía decirle nada, no quería causarle un trauma.

-Y, que esperas? No vamos a quedarnos aquí hablando-Dijo Matt-Vamos, quiero que veas el resto de la casa y que conozcas a Mello-

-C-Creo que ya lo vi antes, gracias por decirlo Mail-Dijo Neko riéndose pensando en cómo se encontraría Mello luego del choque que tuvieron hace unos minutos atrás.

* * *

Neko y Matt caminaron juntos a la sala donde Neko lo había visto, mientras lo hacían se pusieron a hablar para no crear un silencio –y ambiente- incomodo.

-Y…Mail, cuántos años tienes?-Pregunto Neko

-14, casi 15 y tú?-Pregunto Matt-Otra cosa, no eres de por aquí cierto?-

-Y-Yo tengo 18 años, en unos meses cumplo 19-Respondió Neko-Eh? C-Como rayos supiste que no era de aquí?-

-Lo supuse-Respondió Matt encogiéndose de hombros-Y…te gustan los videojuegos?-

-Eh, No-Dijo Neko-Lo siento, no soy muy fan de los videojuegos…los únicos que conozco con Pacman, Croc, Counter 1.6, GTA I, II, III y los Tamagotchis-

-Conoces Pacman?-Pregunto Matt-Desde cuando juegas Pacman?-

-No lo recuerdo muy bien, creo que lo jugué cuando tenía 7 o 11 años…-Dijo Neko

-Y cuantos puntos juntaste jugando Pacman?-Pregunto Matt queriendo saber más de la experiencia de esa chica jugando Pacman

-Te dije que no lo recuerdo muy bien!-Le respondió Neko molesta-No sigas preguntando, no puedo contestarte las preguntas con exactitud…-

-De acuerdo-Matt saco el PSP de su chaqueta y se puso a jugar un videojuego que Neko no conocía, no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado a la sala. Neko pudo ver a un niño de cabellos blancos, supuso que ese seria Near, estaba siendo molestado por Mello –como siempre- por unos momentos quiso ignorar la escena pero no soportaba que uno de sus amigos sea agredido así que fue a defenderlo.

Matt dejo de jugar por un segundo para ver a Neko yendo al lugar donde Near estaba jugando, tomo otra vez la manga de su remera para detenerla.

-Neko, por lo que más quieras…no vayas a interferir-Dijo Matt-No sabes con quien te metes-

-Sé muy bien con quien me estoy metiendo-Dijo Neko volviendo a zafarse del agarre del pelirrojo gamer-y no me gusta que alguien maltrate a uno de mis amigos, ahora si me disculpas…voy a hablar con Mello-

Neko camino hacia el rincon donde se encontraban el albino de mirada fría y el chico adicto al chocolate, sin que Mello lo notara Neko se puso detrás de él y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-Quien me golpeo?-Mello se dio vuelva y vio a Neko-Ah, eres tú? No te conformas con chocarme? Eh?-

-No, quiero pedirte una cosa-Dijo Neko molesta cruzando los brazos-Deja en paz a Near, el no te ha hecho nada…cuál es tu problema con él?-

-Cuál es mi problema, dices?-Pregunto Mello con un deje de sarcasmo-Mi problema es que Near es siempre mejor que yo, siempre me vence en todo lo que hago-

-Escucha, nadie es perfecto-Respondió Neko-Todos cometemos errores, Ok? Pero esa no es la razón para que te desquites con Near o sí?-


End file.
